


Sightless and Soundless

by trysomecats



Series: The Strength of Silence [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blindfolds, Disability, Hurt/Comfort, Lothlórien, Mute Legolas, Sign Language, bookverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: Aragorn realizes that being blindfolded is a challenge for his silent friend.





	Sightless and Soundless

The closer the fellowship came to Lothlórien, the more Legolas’ excitement grew. His hands flew in complicated patterns so fast that even Aragorn had trouble reading them. Weary and mournful as the group still was from Gandalf’s demise in the Mines of Moria, it was quite impossible to resist the elf’s infectious mood.

 

As the fellowship came to the stream of Nimrodel, Legolas tugged at Aragorn’s arm for his attention. He traced his fingertip over the ranger’s palm, something which was often done when there was no known word in the voice of the hands, and it must be physically spelled out instead. Aragorn waited patiently, giving the elf his full attention while the message was written out.

 

“Legolas,” Aragorn smiled dimly a moment later. “I’m afraid that I do not know the whole song of the maiden Nimrodel. It is not sung often in Rivendell, as you know, and so I cannot do any justice for it.”

 

The elf’s smile vanished, and the fellowship turned solemn once more. Although Legolas was not often bothered by his muteness, the ability to sing was something he had always desired. He knew hundreds of beautiful melodies by heart, yet none could pass through his lips. It was endlessly frustrating to be blocked from such a delight.

 

For a few minutes the elf sulked, but soon the company turned deeper into the woods, where there was a cluster of large and mighty trees. With his spirit rekindled, Legolas made for them at once, with the intent to explore and understand such new and beautiful trees. He swung onto a lower branch and began to climb up, but he did not get too far before he was interrupted.

 

“ _Daro_!” A firm voice commanded, and Legolas dropped down to the earth in surprise, his eyes going wide as he shrank back against the bole of the tree in fear. He raised his hands to the fellowship as an indicator to stop and be still immediately.

 

There was answering laughter from the treetops, and a voice in elven-tongue spoke seemingly directly to Legolas. The startled elf was unable to say anything back to them, and so Aragorn spoke instead.

 

“The elf in our company does not speak verbally. I am Aragorn, an Elf-friend of the people of Westernesse. Please, allow me to speak for our company. We mean no harm in passing though these lands.”

 

A ladder was let down in response to his words, and Aragorn beckoned Frodo to come with him, with Legolas following them both. Once they climbed up onto the talan, the elves in the trees made themselves known. There were three of them, cloaked with good-natured smiles on their faces.

 

One of them came closer and greeted them in common tongue. “Welcome. I am Haldir, and my brothers are named Rúmil and Orophin. We do not often speak in any tongue but our own. I am an exception, but my brothers speak little of your tongue.”

 

Haldir spoke further of the fact that they were well aware of the fellowship’s arrival, and that they had been keeping watch for them. He said that the company would stay here tonight, and tomorrow they would be led to the Lord and Lady of the woods.

 

Throughout the conversation, it was hard to miss how the elves’ gazes kept flickering to Legolas. As the conversation continued, they could contain their curiosity no longer.

 

“You truly do not speak?” Haldir asked Legolas, eyeing him with concern.

 

_‘I do speak,_ ’ Legolas signed back to him. _‘Do you know the voice of the hands?’_

 

Haldir and his brothers looked on in confusion.

 

“This is Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and he has never spoken a word out loud. He uses the voice of the hands instead. Do you know such a language?”

 

“We have never had use for such a language. Never before have I met an elf that does not speak!” Haldir answered Aragorn, intrigued as he studied the Mirkwood prince. “And you say that you are the son of King Thranduil...”

 

There was no time to dwell on this astonishing news, as it was growing dark and the Orcs would soon catch up. Because the elves of Lothlorien could not communicate with Legolas, Frodo and Aragorn went about most of the negotiations with Haldir and his brothers.

 

Legolas seemed rather taken aback that not a single elf would not be able to understand him, perhaps because he had become so accustomed to the wood elves of his own forrest knowing the language. King Thranduil rarely permitted his son to travel anywhere of long distance aside from Rivendell, and even then, Aragorn had heard the story of how it had taken Gandalf’s convincing in order for the king to allow his son to leave their sheltered forest in the first place. It seemed that Legolas’ time in the fellowship was opening his eyes to the fact that his silence was unusual.

 

Unfortunately Aragorn did not have the time to help Legolas come to terms with this. Instead he continued to make negotiations with the new elves. When Aragorn spoke of Gimli being a part of their fellowship, they were not happy at all.

 

“We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the dark days,” Haldir told him. “He cannot be permitted to pass.”

 

Aragorn and Frodo immediately came to the dwarf’s defense, and Legolas found himself moving his hands to join them. He did not forget the comfort that Gimli had brought him in the Mines of Moria.

 

Because the time for negotiations was running out, the three brothers agreed on the terms that Gimli would be blindfolded when they made their journey in the morning. For now they must stay here, for the orcs would be catching up to them fairly soon.

 

The next morning, as Aragorn had expected, Gimli did not take well to the terms that were made behind his back.

 

“I will not walk blindfolded like some sort of beggar or prisoner, and I am certainly no spy! My folk have never had dealings with any of the servants of the enemy, and neither have we brought harm to the Elves. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions.”

 

No amount of convincing could sway the dwarf from consenting to being blindfolded. When he threatened to leave the fellowship and return to his home, Aragorn acted swiftly with a new solution: if one had to be blindfolded, then they all would be.

 

Naturally Legolas protested vehemently at such a suggestion, shaking his head and making the symbol _‘no’_ repeatedly.

 

“Legolas,” Aragorn sighed. “We are a fellowship; if one must be blindfolded, then we all must be. What would you have me do?”

 

Reluctantly, the elf was forced to agree. He allowed Haldir to blindfold him, though he did not look the least bit happy about it. Aragorn was sympathetic, because he knew how much his elven friend would want to appreciate the beauty of the forest that they would be walking through.

 

Unfortunately these were trying times, and they needed to do what was required in order to move forward with their journey. Gimli had proven himself loyal and kind to the fellowship, and so they would stand by him. It was even amusing to most of the fellowship, imagining the sight they made as they were led through with their sight gone.

 

For the entire day the group travelled through the forest. It was a peaceful and serene journey; the fellowship was able to hear and smell the surrounding nature with new and highlighted senses. The hobbits quietly murmured to one another, and sometimes their guides would tell them things about Lothlorien.

  


Halfway into the day, something dawned on Aragorn that made his insides turn cold. There was no way to communicate with Legolas. The Lothlorien elves did not know the voice of the hands, and so they could not translate if Legolas had anything to say. This was not something that Aragorn had thought about beforehand, and it brought him a feeling of guilt. That was likely the reason as to why Legolas had protested so much.

 

It was hardly fair to Legolas, because it put him at a bigger disadvantage than the rest of them. However, it was too late to go back on their agreement now. At that moment Aragorn felt like a true failure of a leader. If he could not even fairly make decisions regarding their fellowship, then it was further proof that he would never make a good king.

 

As nightfall approached and they came to rest, Aragorn settled close to his friend.

 

“Here now,” he said, patting his leg. “I did not think about the fact that you would be cut off from communication as well as sight. How are you holding up, my friend?”

 

The ranger was answered with a petulant sigh, and a hand suddenly jabbed Aragorn’s side, right under his ribs. Honestly, for as old as Legolas was, he behaved just as an elfling might. Aragorn retaliated by jabbing him back, but then put a comforting arm around the elf’s shoulders and drew him close.  

 

“Soon we will reach our destination, and then I will be able to see all of the insults that you give to me.”

 

For awhile they sat together in a comfortable silence. Aragorn’s thoughts drifted to what was ahead for them. He knew that the journey was only going to become more difficult with every new step. He tried to bite down on the surge of protection he felt for his friend. Legolas was strong, and although these new experiences would be difficult for him, they would no doubt make him all the more stronger as a result.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I certainly plan on focusing more on Lothlórien in the future, but for now I wanted to focus only on this scene. I hope you're all enjoying this series, there is plenty more to come. For now, I hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving has a wonderful holiday!
> 
> Comments or feedback would be absolutely lovely!


End file.
